The present invention relates to a closed end wrench and more particularly to a wrench which can be closed around an object and operated with little effort being required by the user. Wrenches are known in the art which utilize a retaining spring for closing the jaws of the wrench. In such devices the thumb must be utilized to open the mouth of the wrench against the bias of a spring and then the thumb is released to permit the jaws of the wrench to close around the desired object. Such devices, however, are difficult to operate and because of the necessary hand manipulations which are required close to the jaws of the wrench, its use in confined areas is seriously restricted.